The advent of the Automated Teller Machine (ATM) has provided customers with convenient access to perform banking operations report of the financial institutions. This includes deposits, cash withdraws, and other transactions, such as receiving stamps, or the like. Typically, ATM machines are located on busy street corners, drive-up windows and in other public locations. Banks and ATM designers actively pursue technology that will increase customer privacy when performing ATM transactions.